Tonight is Ours
by Operamuse
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have come to see her now when it was so dangerous, when he did they both didn't want to let the other go. SiriusOC. Rated M for a reason.


**Alright everyone who is stopping to read this should know it is an extension of a scene from my story **_**Committed to Memory**_** since I didn't want to upp the rating and so I could still write this bit. It is between Sirius and an OC and brain child of mine that I love named Embre. This takes place when Lily and James are forced to go into hiding from Voldemort and Sirius disappears a bit as well, so this is about him being reunited with the woman he loves for a night. This one shot is dedicated to **_**LolaCherryColaGirl**_** because she is awesome and wanted to see this come to light. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews are welcome and I would be thrilled if any of you wanted to read more of this couple in my fics. Just putting it out there.**

--

"Missed ya."

Embre smiled through her tears. Sirius sat up and all but crushed her to him wrapping his arms around her shoulders and she sank into his hard familiar body. After so long they needed to be held.

"I missed you so much," she exhaled shakily muffling her voice in his chest.

"I know," he groaned bending his face to nuzzle her dark, brown hair. He couldn't stop. He wanted to immerse his senses with her as each one came alive at the sight of her, the feel, the soft scent, her voice, and he needed to taste her. He wanted to so badly.

"You've been having a hard time of it haven't you sweetheart?" he said sadly as he reexamined her pale face that looked far too tired compared to the last time they'd been together.

"I've worried," Embre said drinking him in with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't leave without me this time."

"Embre" Sirius started closing his eyes. "You have no idea how much I wish I could take you with me."

"I'm meant to be with you," she told him holding his face in her hands. "I'm going mad not knowing what's happening to you. Let me be with you."

Sirius grimaced as if he were in pain and turned his face from hers.

"I can't."

Embre nodded and disentangled herself from his arms and pulled away from him.

"So I should wait quietly until I hear that you're dead?" she said fighting to keep a tremor from her voice.

"More then enough of the people I love are in danger right now. I don't fancy adding you to the count," Sirius said tersely.

"My friends are tangled up in this whatever it is. I should be a part of it Sirius," Embre said firmly. "I may not be the most powerful witch or understand everything but this sitting still and out of the way makes me feel so useless."

"How do you think I would feel if You Know Who's followers ever got to you because you stayed with me?" Sirius said in a pained voice, willing her to understand.

"All of the danger should fall to you then?" Embre said flatly looking at him.

"Dammit Em, I'm not doing this for a lark," Sirius said in frustration as he stood up angrily. "I want to keep you safe from them."

Embre shook her head and got to her feet. "But I want to keep you safe too."

Their eyes met and the anger faded away.

"That's part of why I fell in love with you I think," Sirius said with a lopsided smile. "You're always more concerned with others then you are with yourself."

He took a step towards her and was relieved that she closed the distance and hooked her arms around his neck. Lowering his face to her forehead he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. This is where he'd wanted to be so badly, here in her arms.

"Can you stay the night at least?" she asked so pleadingly he gathered her even closer and placed a hard kiss to her temple.

"I can do that."

"I don't have anything very good in the cupboards or even any beer for you," Embre said making Sirius laugh against her skin.

"You never were much for drinking after the year we won the Quidditch Cup," Sirius teased.

"Well I did wake up in the bed of a strange Gryffindor boy," she said toying with the end of one of his shaggy black bangs as she raised her face. She pressed a kiss to his cheek that was already becoming scratchy and heard his quiet sigh. His arm came round to keep her waist close as she lightly kissed the bridge of his nose and then his mouth. But when she tried to pull away to continue her exploring, he held the back of her neck and held her in place like a willing captive as he took her mouth possessively until she felt faint from lack of air.

When her mouth was free she gasped for air as she was lifted into the air and held against the wall. She kissed his hair and stroked soothingly as he buried his face at her throat and slowly caressed it with his mouth. He came back to every inch of skin to suckle roughly as Embre's head rolled back and she cried out as their bodies felt as if about to ignite. It had been too long, and now touch was all they craved.

"Where's your wand?" Sirius rasped kissing her quickly and deep while reaching down to stroke her belly beneath her shirt.

She understood exactly even in the haze of passion and blindly groped in her pocket and pointed it at him.

"Divestio."

He stood very still then with his eyes blazing as she looked at his bared skin and said the same spell over herself. Skin to skin they all but sighed happily at the feel and when she took his mouth again it was soft despite the urgency in them to join.

It was agony to delay that slide of man into woman, yet they couldn't stop as their ravenous mouths fed. Sirius' tongue easily dominated her and she could do nothing but submit to him. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of his erection brushing against her, in a way that made her tremble with desire for more.

"I'm forgetting something," Embre panted with her body flushed in arousal as she clung to him.

"Let me help you remember," Sirius said huskily as he thrust shallowly at her entrance.

"Ah…Accio contraception," she cried causing a tiny bottle to fly out of the bathroom and into her hand. She looked down at him with her mouth parted. "I'd never forget what you feel like inside me."

She tipped the bottle back and swallowed the potion and let it drop to the floor as he nuzzled the valley between her breasts.

"Si…Sirius," she whispered shaking with the urge to make love to him.

"Hang on love. Just enjoy," he told her flicking his tongue on the side of her breast. He never fully eased into her while lightly brushing his need against her. She met the small movements out of desperation now as he tenderly kissed her blushing nipple and made her wild with the need for more.

"Please sweetheart. I want you," she managed running her hands over his shoulders and bending her head to press whispers of kisses to the skin at his neck.

"Gods Em," Sirius bit out holding her to press against him. He shifted his hips and gave her all of himself. She shuddered at the feel of him sliding in and moving against her.

"You feel beautiful," Sirius groaned thrusting with vigor into her memorizing ever slide and pull that came from inside her. "I dreamt of you feeling like this, looking this way."

She cried out as much because of the pleasure as the pain of the separation they had been made to endure. She clumsily swiveled her hips and felt him slow to let her get used to it. The feeling of such long thorough strokes that touched ever part of her achingly languid made her pulse and burn.

"I woke up sometimes with my skin so warm. Needing you to touch it," she said feeling the tempo in their bodies change. She threw her head back as his mouth descended hot and wanting on hers then torn away to suckle her so fiercely she dug her hands into his hair rocking with abandon. Each caress of him inside her was fast and stroked the fire in her belly and womanhood until their voices were calling out and their bodies moved of their own violation seeking.

"Embre…" he whimpered like a plea as he looked into her face his own contorted and pained as their pleasures flared.

"Love you…Si…I-I love you," she sobbed when his stroking pulled her into release. She drew a strangled breath as he moved inside her. His flesh cried to be satisfied as his ardor made her shake with the reverberations of her orgasm until she was softly groaning still enjoying their coupling. Sirius felt her hands tangle in his hair and he gratefully sank into her skin with his face pressed to her breast as he felt the unbearable pleasure as he neared the end. He lost himself in her flesh calling her name and endearments, before he shook and let his seed spill into her.

Embre sighed as he found his own release knowing she had satisfied him and loved him with all she had to let him know how much she had missed her friend and lover. Feeling him grow vulnerable in the aftermath, she managed to slip down to the floor and cradle the back of his head as he stayed against her skin with her there to hold him while his galloping heart tried to return to normal.

"I can see now, you missed me as much as I did you," he said gently as he kissed her skin and raised his face as she looked at him in adoration.

"I already miss you," she said as her body arched instinctively and he gripped her sides to steady himself as the need arose again.

"Well now I'd better get you over to that couch and see what I can do for your needs," he said mischievously.

"I'm so glad to hear it, because I need you more then I can say," she murmured as his mouth found hers again in a gentle kiss.

--


End file.
